Tekken: Next Generation
by Trevyler
Summary: What if the Tekken characters had kids. What if Tekken 6 never happened? This is the story about the kids of Tekken as well as everyone's favorites. Well not everyone's but a lot. A very important person is alive can anyone guess who? I suck at summaries but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**This is my first non FNAF story and I really like Tekken so I decided to write a story about it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:PROLOGUE**

Four figures stood atop the Mishima Central Tower. Three figures stood opposing the fourth figure. The first figure is a young man with spiked golden blonde hair, along with red and black Tekken Force armor. The second has his black hair in a duck-tail style, and his attire consists of a purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, dress pants, and red fighting gloves. The last one resembled the second with the exception of his bangs. He wore a high collared black shirt with the sleeves covering his red battle gauntlets, and black dress pants along with black dress shoes. They were Lars Alexandersson, Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama.

Lars held a neutral expression and turned to see the shocked faces of the father and son next to him. "M-mother?" Jin said sounding like he was going to break down. The raven haired woman was covered in purple slime that barely covered her heavily exposed body. A wolf like spirit appeared behind her, "She is your mother no more boy, she belongs to me now." It said in a distorted voice with a sick grin on it's face. Kazuya glared at it, his eyes glowing red, "Time to die bastard." He said coldly. The wolf growled at him, "You dare challenge me devil?!" He yelled at Kazuya, who was unfazed. Lars looked to his brother and nephew, "Anyone gonna explain what's going on?" He questioned with a stern face. Jin sighed, "Meet my mother, Jun Kazama." He said not looking at Lars. The wolf laughed as Kazuya and Jin's fists tightened, "I hope you like it here because this place will be your grave." Jin threatened the spirit. It stopped laughing, "Don't test me boy." It growled in a challenging matter. Lars stepped forward, "Do you really intend to defeat us?" The smile on his face displayed his confidence. He looked back to the other two, who looked at each other and nodded. Each Mishima entered his own fighting stance, preparing to battle this " _thing_ ", to return the beloved mother and lover to them. The possessed Jun entered a stance similar to her own, as the wolf mimicked.

Lars launched himself at the wolf, only to receive a powerful blow to the face from the wolf and Jun. Lars quickly brushed it off and rushed them again, only now he was successfully dodging and blocking attacks. He found the opening he needed and put some force against his guarding. The push caused Jun to stumble and gave a millisecond of a window for Lars to give the wolf an electrified uppercut. The wolf swiped at him, but the attack cut through air, as he had already ducked. Lars rolled back as Kazuya stepped up. The eldest Mishima looked into the eyes of what used to be the woman he loved. He could still feel her soft brown eyes behind the golden orbs he saw now. He focused himself and threw a heavy punch. Jun copied his actions, causing their fists to collide. A wave of energy made Jun hold her head, "Kazuya..." She whispered looking at him, the gold glow in her eyes gone. Hearing how lost and sad she sounded, fueled his desire to destroy the wretched creature trying to keep her from him. He quickly charged the wolf and tackled it as he began to mercilessly beat the creature into the ground. It regained its control over Jun and made her kick Kazuya in the stomach, then bring her foot up to connect with his jaw. A red ball of energy caught his eye as it flew into the spirit. Kazuya looked back over his shoulder to see his son already in his devil form. Devil Jin stretched his arm out toward the stunned demon, "I'll teach you fear!" He exclaimed in an echoing voice. He rose into the air and dove toward the wolf spirit. It gave another unpleasant smile and held Jun in front of him, causing Jin to pull up before he hit his precious mother. Lars, who had been forgotten about, chose this moment to strike. Unfortunately, as he prepared his attack, a sharp pain appeared near his ribs. He realized the bastard actually had Jun attack him with a violet crystal like shard. He backed away from the battle, as his fellow Mishimas resumed attacking the beast. It hurt to move anything on his left side, so fighting was out of the picture until he could see what damage had been done. He gripped the shard with his right hand, wincing in pain as he started to pulled it out. A visible amount of blood was dripping from the wound, and the shard wasn't even completely removed. Lars took a deep breath and forced himself to yank the object out in one swift motion. He looked up to see that the wolf's attention was on Kazuya while Jun's was on Jin. With the realization that he was losing blood quickly, he gathered all his remaining strength into his legs and right arm. Since the beast was too busy dealing with his brother, the unexpected blow sent it into shock, followed by a roar of pain. The gash was a very big weak spot and Kazuya and Jin took advantage of it. They both fired their devil beams at full power into it. The wolf screamed in terrible pain before bursting into flames.

It was over, they had won! With that, Lars passed out from blood loss. Jun began to fall to the ground, only to be caught by non other than Kazuya Mishima. Jin reverted to normal and looked at the scene before him strangely. A bright light surrounded Jun and she was once again wearing her own clothing. Kazuya gently brushed back the hair from her face, while a small but genuine smile formed on his lips. The young Kazama couldn't believe it, 'Is this the same man that became the devil?' he thought. Jin cleared his throat quietly, "You really love her, don't you?" he asked looking to his father. Kazuya met his son's gaze, "She means more to me than anything else in this world. My pathetic journey for revenge on my father caused me to lose her. I regret it more than anything I've ever done." He answered truthfully. Jin nodded and remembered the wounded Lars that was still bleeding out. He quickly checked him out and thankfully he was still alive and in very good condition considering how much blood he lost. Jun stirred and her eyes slowly opened. Jin had finished checking up on Lars, and rushed to his mothers side. She smiled, "It's good to see you again." She said weakly. Jin and Kazuya sighed in relief at the same moment.

Jun pulled both men into a gentle hug that they both eagerly returned. Jin had a smile on his face, "Mother I've missed you." He said almost in a whisper. She smiled as well, "I've missed you very much. Even you Kazuya." She said in a kind voice. Kazuya couldn't believe that she missed him even after he left her to raise a child alone. The moment was interrupted by Tekken Force breaking into the room followed by Nina and Eddy. Nina motioned to Kazuya and the soldiers prepared to open fire. Jin stood in front of his parents and signaled for them to stand down. The confused Tekken Force lowered their weapons. A medic and a peculiar looking trooper rushed to Lars. The trooper took off his helmet, revealing Lee, "We'll need to get him to a hospital immediately!" He said. The medic nodded and a team came and put Lars on a stretcher before quickly exiting the room. Nina walked up to Jin with a hand in her hip, "After all that has happened you're just gonna let him live?" She asked him like he was insane. Jin chuckled, " I think there is somebody her that can straighten him out." He stated. The purple clad assassin raised an eyebrow before Jin stepped aside revealing his mother. Nina smiled, "Well, if it isn't Jun Kazama. Has it been 20 years already?" She asked sarcastically. Jun gave an almost inaudible laugh and a nod. She then thought about the man who had been taken away, "Who was that soldier with you?" She asked wearing a worried expression. Nina gestured to the door, "You mean Lars? That happens to be your brother-in-law in a way." She said and started giving orders to the remaining Tekken Force. Jun was confused still, but Jin started to explain, "He's the illegitimate son of Heihachi." He didn't need to say anymore. She just smiled and once again embraced her son and her could be husband. The two Mishimas no longer felt the anger and hatred or any other sign of the devil's presence in them anymore. They looked and each other and made a silent agreement to stop fighting each other. The one person who kept them sane was returned after so many years. For now, maybe these two could end the tradition of Mishimas trying to kill each other, along with the help of Lars.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? It's not that great but I'm not very good when it comes to writing fight scenes.**

 **After this there will be a time skip and a lot more characters including Xiaoyu, Steve, Hwoarang, and more.**

 **If you guys liked this then please leave a review. I like feedback as long as its not too bad.**

 **See you guys next time. Trevyler OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meet the Kids

**CHAPTER 2:MEET THE KIDS**

Finally during the events after that night, everything was going well for our Tekken fighters. Steve and Christie had a thing for each other and were married and had one son. Forest Law and Miharu had been secretly taking care of their one year old son before Xiaoyu found out and told everybody in her excitement. Lars and Alisa were engaged shortly after the incident and had a daughter about a year later. King had informed Julia of a baby girl who would be perfect for her at his orphanage. Hwoarang had actually dated Lili for almost a year before he proposed to her. Lili became pregnant shortly after and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Of course, the married couple that couldn't be more opposite, Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu were together for a few months before Xiaoyu convinced Jin to start a family. By the time their son was a year old, they had a daughter as well. It's been nearly 20 years since then and the fighters haven't competed in a King of Iron Fist Tournament since the KOIF5. They had other priorities to take of now.

"You cheated!" a female voice screamed. "No I didn't!" a male voice defended himself. The girl had black hair that was in two low ponytails and had soft brown eyes. The boy had messy black hair that spiked a little in the back and he had chocolate brown eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Daichi if you don't stop lying then I'll tell Mom and Dad that you were using those moves Grandpa taught you again. You already know that Dad said to wait until he thought you were ready before you started learning Mishima Style Karate." she warned her brother. Daichi groaned, "Come on Akira. Why do you always gotta be that way?" he said standing from his knelt position. Akira giggled, "Because as your younger sibling I have the right to annoy you." she said smiling. Daichi sighed, "Why do I have to put up with you?" I wasn't even cheating. I'm being honest here." he said putting his arms up in defense. His sister was still suspicious, but maybe he was telling the truth. Akira uncrossed her arms, "Okay I'll let it go this time. We need to get home before Dad gets home from work or we'll be in a lot of trouble." she said grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the park. Yes they annoyed the hell out of each other, but they were still family and they looked out for each other. The two Kazama kids ran home as fast as they could, hoping that they had beaten their father there.

Lucky for them, they got home to find no sight of him. Akira skipped through the front door of the Mishima-Kazama Mansion. Jun and Xiaoyu were preparing dinner while waiting for the kids, Kazuya, and Jin to return home. The front door shut along with two sets of footsteps heading for the kitchen, "Hi Mom! Hi Grandma!" Akira said hugging Jun. Jun smiled, "Hello dear. Would you please tell your brother to get ready for dinner. Your father and grandfather should be home soon." she said going back to helping Xiaoyu. Akira turned around only to bump into Daichi, who was standing in the doorway, "I already changed and set the table." he said with a smirk. Xiaoyu wiped her hands on her apron, "I almost forgot. Hwoarang, Lili, Steve, Christie, Forest, Miharu, King, Julia, and your friends are coming to have dinner with us tonight. Akira can you make sure your brother set everything up right?" she said taking off her apron. Akira laughed at her brother's offended expression, "Sure thing Mom." she replied running to the dining area. Lars and Alisa came down from upstairs, "Hey there Akira." Lars greeted. Akira smiled, "Good Afternoon Uncle Lars." she cheerfully greeted back. He laughed lightly and Alisa went up to hug her niece. The teenage girl happily accepted the hug from the pink haired woman. The two pulled away after a minute, "Alright I gotta fix the dining room for dinner." she said skipping off in her usual manner. When she entered, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head before cleaning up the mess of a dining room that Daichi had left. Daichi on the other hand was sitting on the couch in the main living area of the house, reading a book. The weird thing about him is sometimes he'll be more energetic like his mother and sister or he'll be quiet like his father used to be. Akira fixed the dining room and got ready within half an hour. She exchanged her pink and white sleeveless track jacket and pants for a hot pink T-shirt, white jeans, and white sneakers. Daichi was wearing a black T-shirt, spiked bracelets, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Jin and Kazuya came home and took off their coats, before heading to the kitchen to see their lovely wives.

Everything was almost ready just as the doorbell rang and Akira ran to answer it. She opened it to see the smiling faces of Steve, Christie, and their son Kyle. She smiled back, "Come on in guys. Dinner's almost ready." she said standing to the side so the guests could come in. Christie and Steve gave a small wave while Kyle had a stupid grin on his face, "Wipe that look off your face Mister." Akira said jokingly. His grin became a full on smile at the statement, "Not a chance Akira, Not a chance."he said joining his parents. Footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs, a girl with short blonde hair rushed into the room, "Did everyone get here already?" she asked the young Kazama girl at the door. Akira shook her head, "Nope you're good. The only ones here are Steve, Christie, and Kyle. They're in either the main room or the dining room, Nadia." she gestured to the other part of the mansion. Nadia sighed in relief and ran to meet the others. Since Jin and Lars were around the same age, despite being uncle and nephew, their kids were the same way. Nadia was Jin's cousin, but they didn't really seem like it because of how young she was. Someone knocked on the door this time and Akira was still there ready to open it. A familiar red head and blonde with another red-orange haired girl behind them, "Hi Hwoarang, Hello Lili, Hey Areum." she greeted each of them and they returned it. Areum, the girl had Hwoarang's style and red hair but was very beautiful like Lili with a little Korean mixed in, stopped to hug her friend before she ran to catch up with her family. Akira didn't even get to close the door before Forest Law strolled in like he owned the place, "Forest!" a woman yelled. Forest stopped dead in his tracks, "What!" he said raising his hands up in defense. An angry Miharu stormed in after him, "You don't just walk through the door without being invited in." she stated putting her hands on her hips. Forest was trying to defend himself, "How was I supposed to know the door wasn't open for me?" he motioned to the door. Miharu face-palmed, "I don't know. Common sense, YOU IDIOT!" she threw her hands up in defeat. Forest shrugged and went to find their son Reylin who managed to sneak past his parents into the kitchen. Miharu gave Akira an apologetic smile that was responded to with a hug and a giggle. Three down, one to go.

The final guests arrived including King, Julia, and her adopted daughter Emily. King helped watch over Emily since it was rare that he knew the person that adopted one of the orphans. He obviously wore his Jaguar Mask, but it was sorta strange to see him in casual clothing. Everyone had helped out with setting all the food on the table. Hwoarang and Forest had to face the wrath of Xiaoyu when they tried to steal a taste of the food before it was taken out of the kitchen. Hwoarang walked up to Jin, "Yo Kazama. Ready for our rematch?" he said putting his fists up. Jin smirked, "You really want to lose again in front of everybody?" he said mockingly. The Korean waved him off, "Whatever you say Kazama." he retreated to the dining room. The long dining table had 10 chairs on each side and one at the end. Jin sat at the head of the table. On the right sat Xiaoyu, Daichi, Areum, Akira, Kyle, Emily, Reylin, Nadia, Lars, and Alisa. On the left sat Jun, Miharu, Hwoarang, Kazuya, Forest, Lili, Julia, King, Steve, and Christie. The Dining Hall was filled with friendly conversations, jokes, and compliments on how great the food was. Areum whispered in Daichi's ear and he nearly choked on his dinner. He nervously chuckled and looked around as attention was drawn to him, "I'm fine. You can go back to whatever it is you were doing." he managed to get out through his embarrassment. Everyone shrugged and went back to their conversations as he let out a sigh of relief. Areum giggled and he glared at her, which only made her giggle more. Akira and her looked at each other before high-fiving under the table. Kyle, who noticed the action, rolled his eyes and let a sly smile slip. Reylin attempted to put his arms around Nadia and Emily, only to receive an elbow to the stomach from both of them. Forest gave his son an ' _I know the feeling'_ look. King and Julia gave Emily a thumps up. Lars gave Nadia a pat on the back and along with a ' _Well Done'_ smile. The rest of the dinner continued peacefully.

* * *

What's up everybody Well how'd ya like Chapter 2?  
Just to be clear it's been a little over 19 years since the last chapter.

The Kids:

Daichi Kazama-17 years old  
Akira Kazama-16 years old  
Areum Doo San- 17 years old  
Kyle Fox-18 years old  
Reylin Law-20 years old  
Nadia Alexandersson-18 years old  
Emily Chang-21 years old

Parents:

Jin Kazama-41 years old  
Xiaoyu Kazama-38 years old  
Hwoarang Doo San-41 years old  
Lili Doo San-36 years old  
Steve Fox-40 years old  
Christie Fox-39 years old  
Forest Law-44 years old  
Miharu Law-38 years old  
Lars Alexandersson-43 years old  
Alisa Alexandersson-37 years old  
King-44 years old  
Julia Chang-41 years old  
Kazuya Mishima-69 years old  
Jun Mishima-63 years old

Note that I didn't use the cannon age for a lot of the fighters during the prologue.

For anyone who reads my FNAF stories I'm writing this as a refresher so when I write the new chapter for my High School story they will be better.

As always have a nice day. Please vote if you'd rather the next chapters focus on everybody or a chapter for each family.


	3. Chapter 3:Jokes and Family Problems

**Hello Everyone and I'm back! I know it's been quite a while since I've updated. One of the main reasons for that is because I've not only got a lot of work to do in and out of school, but I got a couple FNAF and Mortal Kombat stories that I wanted to work on while the idea was fresh in mind. I'm gonna try and write a few chapters for this before I work on any other stories again. This chapter will discuss a couple things that people were asking about. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:FRIENDLY JOKES AND FAMILY ISSUES**

After dinner, everyone broke off into their own little groups. The kids went off on their own while the mothers and fathers split into their own groups as well. Xiaoyu, Jun, Lili, Julia, Alisa, Miharu, and Christie were gathered in the main living room.

Xiaoyu was talking to her best friend Miharu, "So how have things been with Forest and Reylin the last couple of months since I talked to you?" she asked.

Miharu sighed, "Forest is being well Forest. Reylin spent some time with Marshall so he learned to be a little bit more respectful. Forest apparently spent a lot of time with that guy Paul Phoenix, which usually ended up in a lot of trouble." she answered.

Xiaoyu smiled a little, "Hey it's getting better than the last time I talked to you. Okay Julia how's it been over in America?" she moved on to the next person.

Julia gave a confident smile, "I've finally got Arizona almost completely reforested. My family's proud of me, especially my mom." she said excitedly.

Xiaoyu and even Jun laughed quietly at her excitement, "That's great Jules!" she said giving the native american girl a hug.

She pulled away, "Alright anyone have anything else to talk about?" she asked the women.

Lili hesitantly raised her hand and started to speak, "I'm having some...issues regarding Areum." she admitted.

Xiaoyu moved closer to her, "What's wrong? You guys seemed to get along fine." she said.

The blonde girl nervously mess with her hair, "It's sort of always been a problem, but I guess I never really noticed it. She spends a lot of time training and doing things with her father. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but here's where things start to worry me. She's started to get rid off or not where some of the nicer clothing I've bought for her, instead choosing to wear street clothes more like Hwoarang's old biker gear. Whenever I offer to do go some place with her, she'll decline or say she's already got something planned to do. I'm starting to feel as if I'm not even a part of her life anymore." she confessed with tears slowly starting to brim her eyes.

Christie patted her on the back, "Come on wipe those tears away. It's something everyone goes through. There's always a point in your life where you feel the need to be around one parent or person and in a way impress them. Surely you understand that." she said trying to make her feel better.

Lili understood what she meant. During her teenage years, she felt the need to be the best daughter she could be for her father after her mother died.

She gave a sad smile, "I understand more than any of you could imagine." she said.

* * *

In the other room with the men, Hwoarang, Jin, and Steve were sitting on a balcony away from the others inside.

Steve took a sip of the drink he was holding, "So you still got nothing yet you know she's alive. That's rather odd." he commented.

Jin glared at him slightly, "It's a bit hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found without attracting too much attention. I don't want any public authority dealing with my family problems. Heihachi gave the Zaibatsu a reputation that won't ever be truly forgotten. If they found out that we were looking for someone then they could assume it was for the worst." he explained.

Hwoarang sighed, "Even though I married Lili, I still miss her. Lili will always be second best to Asuka." he said sadly.

Jin put a hand on his former rival's shoulder, "I'm sorry that I ever opposed the two of you being together. You just seemed like someone who would stay with a girl one day and take off the next. That was the only type of attitude I'd seen at the time. You were a cocky, arrogant biker that didn't listen to anyone, but Baek. When you took on the family man role when you got married and your daughter was born, I was genuinely surprised. I regretted ruining my own kin's chance to be with someone she loved." he said clenching his fist.

Hwoarang leaned against the railing, "No hard feelings Kazama. To be honest I wouldn't have really trusted me back then either. I guess I learned that if I didn't straighten out, I'd lose any friends or family I had left. Ever since my parents died when I was a kid and I was left alone of the streets, my one fear is being left alone again. That's also why I've been worried about Baek's health. He's been like a father to me. The last thing I want to see is him dying slowly and painfully. I guess that's the fate of those who are close to me. They leave or they die. That's all there is to it." he said bitterly.

Steve set down his cup, "Come on guys. Cheer up. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." he said trying to brighten the mood.

Hwoarang stood up and started to head back inside, "Better hope you're right Stevie boy." he said.

Steve shook his head, "What did I say about calling me that?" he called after the korean man.

Jin sighed and looked up to the sky, _'I'm sorry Asuka.'_ he thought before he followed them inside.

* * *

Out in the front of the house the kids were in a lot better moods than their parents.

Daichi and Kyle were arm wrestling at the moment.

Daichi smirked, "Just because your dad's a boxer doesn't mean you're stronger than me. After all Mishima beats boxer any day." he taunted.

Kyle returned the gesture, "Oh and since when were you Mishima? I've never seen any lighting or energy when you're training like the rest of the family." he retorted.

The Kazama boy wasn't giving in, "I'll be there soon enough. Dad didn't have it until he was 19. I've got a couple years to work on it." he said his smirk turning more into a cocky grin something more fit to Kazuya than Jin who was his father.

However, Kazuya had been training Daichi in secret since Jin refused to teach him the Mishima arts. Jin feared that there was a possibility of his son inheriting the devil gene and he didn't want to risk awakening it if that was the case.

Daichi yawned and stretched him arm before quickly slamming down Kyle's arm like it was nothing.

He laughed at his friend's shocked face, "Oh yeah. I was just messing with ya the whole time." he said casually and got up from the table.

A defeated Kyle got up and was almost immediately replaced by a very overconfident looking Reylin.

He looked at all of them, "Who's tough enough to take on the Champion!" he basically shouted.

Areum snickered, "Who named you champion?" she asked kinda laughing.

Emily nudged her, "Himself of course. Who else?" she replied snickering as well.

Naudia sat down in the seat across from Reylin, "Let's knock you down a few notches. Challenge accepted!" she said with a grin.

A few moments later a humiliated Reylin sat next to Kyle away from the others, "Mishimas." they mumbled at the same time.

Naudia was mockingly bowing, "Thank you. Thank you. I guess that makes me Champion!" she called out.

The youngest Law just crossed his arms and lowered his head.

Akira laughed, "Come on guys don't ruin the fun. Just accept defeat." she said.

The two didn't say anything or even acknowledge that she said anything.

She put her hands on her hips, "Suit yourself." she said and skipped away to the others.

* * *

Eventually it got late and the other families headed to their respective homes.

Akira and Daichi stood at the door, waving to their friends.

Akira was waving wildly, "Bye!" she yelled.

Daichi just gave a more conservative wave and didn't say anything.

Jin and Xiaoyu smiled at the sight of their kids being so much like them.

Lars walked up beside them, "You did good with the kids, but they still know how to make the right choices on their own. You don't need to worry. I'm a prime example that much of the Mishima stemmed from Heihachi. I grew up without his influence and I turned out fine. As long as the old man stays away, your kids as well as my own, will be just fine." he told them.

Xiaoyu smiled, "I hope your right." she said.

Jin just sighed and gave a small smile.

* * *

 **Yes finally another chapter done after so long. I hope that people who read the first two chapters will still be reading. I had one of my moments where I just had other things I wanted to do or write. I promise that I'm going to try and update this more often. Before I forget, Yes I finally mentioned Asuka. I won't explain her situation completely until a later chapter because the storyline demands it. That's all I really have to say right now. Until next time have a very wonderful weekend!**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Out

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. I'm writing this the night after the third chapter went up, but you guys probably won't see it until Sunday or after. I want to wait and see what people think of the previous chapter before I post this one. This chapter is going to be following the kids a little more than the adults, after all it is Tekken Next Generation, the kids will be doing stuff they do throughout their day or just hanging out. I might throw in a training session if I'm feeling like it. For the most part I just hope you guys enjoy reading it. Remember that if you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them. The only problem is a lot of people post reviews under guest so it's hard to get back to them. Either review or PM me and I'll respond when I can. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

 **EDIT:After I started actually writing this chapter, I decided that it would be sort of a day following just Daichi and Areum as they kinda unintentionally go on a date. I may or may not make chapters like this for other characters later on. Please tell me your guys' opinions on who you think should be paired with who. Keep in mind not to suggest male/male or female/female or pairings between family members I won't be introducing kids from other characters until next chapter if you are wondering. You might even be surprised by a few of them. Anyway this time we can be on with the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: A DAY OUT**

The ringing alarm woke Daichi from his sleep. Unlike the previous Mishimas, Jin preferred not to use the workers for everything. Therefor the kids had to either set an alarm or hope they woke up on time.

He groaned, "At least it's not a school alarm." he mumbled to himself.

The teen walked groggily to the bathroom to shower. After he was done with that he walked to the mirror to brush his teeth.

He chuckled inwardly as he saw his hair was still spikey in the back despite being wet, _'Of all the traits I got from Dad.'_ he thought and combed his hair the best he could.

Like his father and grandfather, Daichi took to wearing clothes with some sort of pattern on them. He still liked the flames like Jin, although he prefered it in a light blue color instead of red. The jacket he picked out was white with black sleeves, and had flame patterns around the back. He also had a matching pair on pants and a pair of black and white Converse. Not to mention like other members of his famiy, he was quite accustomed to wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, particularly a pair of black white and red ones. . When he got down stairs, Daichi saw that Akira was finishing up breakfast already.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you're ready already." he said to his sister.

She turned around with one hand on her hip, "Yeah because I'm not lazy like you." she said pointing at him with her free hand.

Daichi just shook his head and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Jun smiled at him as he entered, "Good morning Daichi. I see you finally woke up." she greeted.

He returned the smile, "Good Morning Grandma." he replied politely.

The older Kazama woman laughed, "Even after 17 years I'm still not completely used to hearing that." she said more to herself than her grandson.

Daichi just chuckled lightly and went to see what there actually was to eat.

As he was about to open the fridge he was stopped by Jun, "That won't be necessary dear. I already prepared something just in case." she told him.

He moved away from the fridge and turned to see her holding a plate filled with food.

He smiled thankfully and took the plate from her before heading to the dining room.

After he had stuffed his face with the meal, he got up and stretched before going to find one of his parents to let them know he was leaving.

The first one he found was his mother, "Hey mom. I'm heading out to meet up with the others." he said.

Xiaoyu smiled, "Alright dear. Have fun and remember to be home before dinner. You won't be lucky to beat your dad home this time since he's got the day off." she reminded him.

Daichi took a mental note to be on time, unlike most days where he'll make it home right before his dad shows up.

He nodded, "I got it. Love you mom." he said leaving the room she was in.

She smiled brighter, "Love you too sweetie." she called back.

* * *

Outside the Rochefort vacation home not too far from the Mishima Manor, Areum was walking out the front door as she saw her dad at the front of the house trying to fix his old motorcycle.

She sighed, "Any luck Dad?" she asked.

Hwoarang looked up, "Not quite, but I'm not giving up on her yet. I've had this bike since before the third King of Iron Fist tournament, so that's about 25 years I've had it. Where you off too?" he suddenly asked after his moment of nostalgia.

Areum smiled, "I'm off to meet my friends." she answered.

Hwoarang grinned, "Oh I get it. You're sneaking off with the Kazama boy aren't you. Yep I bet that's it. How'd I not see it coming you've been meeting the Kazama boy all along." he teased as his voice was full of sarcasm.

She punched his arm, "Stop it Dad! Sometimes I feel like you don't want me to have any friends." she said shaking her head.

The red-headed man chuckled, "Oh yes it was your mother and I's plan to trap you in the old Rochefort manner and never let you out. You could stay with us forever." he said in a tone that made him sound like he was a stalker or something.

The reddish-orange haired girl laughed, "That's sounds creepy don't talk like that!" she said trying to catch her breath.

Hwoarang grinned, "What do you mean?" he said in the same voice.

The father and daughter laughed before finally calming down.

The Korean man kissed the top his daughter's head, "Have fun, but not too much fun." he called back from his spot working on his motorcycle.

Areum looked over her shoulder to see her dad wink at her. She growled, but it was easy to tell she wanted to laugh more.

Hwoarang watched his daughter walk away and his comment on the Kazama boy came to mind, _'Is that a possibility? I don't really care if my daughter has taken an interest in him. Jin and I made amends years ago. They've been stronger ever since Asuka disappeared. I still hope there's a chance to find her. Hopefully she found some way to live out her life in a place she's happy with. I just worry that if we do find her she'll be in bad condition or worse."_ he thought before cringing at the thought of Asuka being in any sort of pain or danger. Especially if it could of been because of him. Anger quickly overtook him and he slammed his fist into the ground.

Lili, who was approaching stopped in her tracks, "Hwoarang are you okay dear?" she asked with concern.

He sighed and relaxed a bit, "Yeah just a little frustrated that I haven't got thing thing up and running." he said gesturing to his old motorcycle.

Lili brought a hand to her chin, "Why can't you send it somewhere to be repaired?" she questioned.

Hwoarang looked at her like she was crazy, "No one is touching this bike, but me. It's something that I've had so long that it's like a part of me. I'm not gonna let someone else take her apart and destroy everything I worked on. If I send it to a shop to get fixed then they'll try and replace everything with newer hardware and I'm not okay with that." he said all too seriously.

Lili laughed lightly, "Alright then. At least take a short break. I've had the chefs prepare some things from Korea you've said that you missed." she said holding out her hand for him to take.

He grinned, "Why not." he said taking her and they walked together back to their home.

* * *

At the park, Daichi quietly waited on a bench under a tree for his friends to show up. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to see that he had gotten a group text that included Kyle, Reylin, Emily, Areum, and himself.

 _Not going to be able to make it today. Got to go meet a friend of my parents. His name's Eddy Gordo and apparently he taught my mom Capoeira.-Kyle_

 _Hey your mom was trained by Eddy? I know that guy! My dad said he lost two him in third tournament. We talked to him not too long ago when we met up with Paul, my grandpa, and a few other tournament fighters.-Reylin_

 _He was friends with my dad awhile back that's all I know though-Areum_

 _Eddy worked for my dad at one point. Dad let him go after he his master had been cured at one of the Zaibatsu's facilities. By the way I'm at the park already, where are the rest of you guys?-Daichi_

 _I'm a few minutes away-Areum_

 _Alright I'll see you here-Daichi_

 _Ugh I'm not gonna be there either guys. Parents decided to make me spend today working at the old man's restaurant.-Reylin_

 _That's just great. Anyone else gotta a reason they can't show up?"-Daichi_

 _I gotta help my mom convince the last city in Arizona that hasn't been reforested join our cause."-Emily_

 _The only you say in this conversation and it's that you can't show up. I'm wondering how you're like that when you're from an orphanage run by a Jaguar masked Wrestler.-Reylin_

 _Shut it will you. If she can't cum, she can't come!-Areum._

 _So it looks like it's just me and you today Areum.-Daichi_

 _Sounds like fun. Now we don't have to drag a bunch of party poopers around with us.-Areum._

 _I see you walking up now. Later guys.-Daichi_

Daichi put his phone back in his pocket and stood up to lean against the tree beside him, "How's it going?" he said with a playful wink.

Areum giggled, "Very funny. So what do you wanna do now that the others aren't coming?" she asked.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Ice cream sounds great right now. I'm burning up in this jacket." he suggested, taking off the jacket and tying it around his waist.

All he was wearing underneath was a white V-neck shirt with the Kazama family crest on the sleeve.

Areum smiled, "Sounds great. Let's go." she said as she started too walk towards the nearest ice cream shop.

Daichi quickly got into step with her and the two were on their way.

Areum noticed along the way that girls kept giving her weird looks and some even jealous glares. Then she remembered she was walking with Daichi, who in her opinion was pretty good-looking, but she would never admit that to anyone. She just smiled and unconsciously moved a little closer to him. If he noticed, he didn't mention it to her. Most of the girls looks became angry glares as they made it to the nearest place with decent ice cream.

Luckily there wasn't many people here as most people were working at this time of day.

They looked over the various flavors for a few minutes before Daichi decided on chocolate and Areum decided on cherry chip.

She happily ate her ice cream while he nearly dropped his while walking out there door. He was clumsy sometimes, but wasn't everyone.

He smiled in content, "That hit's the spot" he said.

Her response was to punch him in the arm, "How's that do?" she teased.

The spiky haired teen chuckled, "That hit the same spot you manage to hit every time you do that." he replied.

Areum finished off her ice cream and stretched her arms, "What do you say about a little training after this?" she suggested.

Daichi shrugged, "I ain't got a problem with it. We could probably sneak into the training area without my parents noticing. If you have another idea on a place we could go, feel free to share." he answered.

She hummed in thought and absentmindedly walking towards the road. Daichi noticed a car swerving close to the sidewalk and quickly grabbed her and pulled her back as it went by.

Areum's heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily. She looked back to see Daichi with a panicked look on his face.

She smiled reassuringly, "That was close. Thanks. I would've been roadkill if it wasn't for you." she told him.

He smiled at the fact that she was okay, "No problem. What are friends for?" he said.

They both looked down to see that Daichi's arm was still wrapped around her stomach. They both blushed before Daichi removed his arm. Areum pulled down her white and purple tank top that had been moved up when Daichi grabbed her to pull her out of the car's path. Daichi's hand briefly brushed across her exposed skin and he noted that it was very soft.

The two just looked at each other before deciding to go back to what they had been talking about.

Areum looked back towards him once she though the blush or her face was gone, "What I was gonna say is that we could head over to my dad's dojo that's about 15 minutes from where we are now." she told him.

He nodded, "Perfect. Let's head over there now. IT's better than trying to get past security at my house. They literally won't let anyone in there without calling my dad first. I'm part of the family and I can't even just go in!" he said loudly.

The girl just laughed at his dramatic way of explaining it.

* * *

Once they were in the dojo they both got changed into their fighting gear, well Areum did. Daichi was fighting in a V-neck and track pants. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

Areum had a confident smile on, "Are you ready for this?" she asked mockingly.

Daichi returned a cocky smirk, "Bring it on." he said back.

* * *

 **AND CLIFFHANGER! Yes I'm makign you guys wait until next chapter to see what happens. So as you guys can sorta see already, I've already kinda paired these two together a little bit before I even started writing the story. I'll see what you guys say about the rest when more people show up. That's all I really have to say, but before I go I want to give you guys a hint as to who will in the next chapter.**

 **They are all connected to this work, but you must unscramble it:** **xceelentl**

 **There's your hint. Goodbye and Good Luck!**

 **~Trevyler**

 **Oh yeah this is officially the longest document I've made with more than 2500 words!**


End file.
